Mechanics!
" | image = 199118.jpg | number = Season 2, Episode 20 (40 overall) | airdate = March 22, 1999 | clues = 1. String 2. A Wind 3. A diamond-shaped piece of paper | answer = A kite | previous = "What Is Blue Trying to Do?" | next = "Blue's Big Treasure Hunt"|question = What do we need to fix?}} Mechanics! is the twentieth episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. Elements * Question: What do we need to fix? * Clues: ** 1. String ** 2. Wind ** 3. A Diamond-Shaped Piece of Paper * Answer: A Kite * Living room picture: A green car * Skidoo location: A game board Summary Steve and Blue teach the viewers on simple machines that make things move or work. Recap Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Shovel *Pail *Gopher (debut) *Skunk *Rabbit *Pig *Chipmunk *Snail Gallery tumblr_ly2xswgkJX1r7vxcmo1_500.gif File:Bandicam_2017-01-23_22-25-42-288.jpg|Vibrant colored Steve Blue's Clues Season 2 Theme Mechanics.gif 1AA26628-420C-4436-818E-35E87F325E1B.png String.PNG|String blues-clues-series-3-episode-9.jpg Wind.png Wind.PNG|Wind MAIL Season 2 Episode 20.png Cheer Mechanics.png|Post Time Season 2 Mechanics|link=Mailtime, Mechanics! Blue'sCluesMechanics.jpg Diamond Shaped Piece of Paper.png Diamond Shaped Piece of Paper.PNG|Diamond Shaped Piece of Paper Pigs (1998).png Watch Episode Trivia *The skidoo music for going home (often used when skidooing into the place) from Snack Time was heard again for the fourth time on this episode during the second season, Other episodes that happened were in Snack Time, What Time is it for Blue?, Mailbox's Birthday, Blue's Story Time, What Does Blue Need?, Blue's Favorite Song, Blue's Senses, What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?, What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? and Blue's ABCs. *When Steve goes from the skidoo location to the Thinking Chair, he pretends to drive a car, even when he skidoos out. **He even honks the Blue Skidoo theme before skidooing. *This is the last time (until Signs) where Steve stands up in a stripe backgrounds holding up his notebook for a couple seconds and tells the viewers he needs their help to figure out the answer to Blue's Clues. *This is the fifth episode where two clues are found and drawn outside with only one clue found inside. *This is the third time where the second clue is drawn outdoors after finding the first clue in the living room. The first two are Blue's Favorite Song and What Does Blue Want to Build?. *This is also the last episode that Steve looks vibrant in his color during the Blue's Clues Theme Song. When the Season 2 finale debuts, the studio's quality largely improves. *This marks the first episode to feature a character in a skidoo location unintentionally dropping a clue after passing by, it is followed by The Snack Chart. *Despite being the Season 2 finale, This episode aired after Blue's Big Treasure Hunt which is the Season 3 premiere Goofs *When Steve honks the horn of the pig's car, a boom mic can be seen on top. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Steve Episodes Category:3rd Clue Before Skidoo Category:No A Clue Blue's ABCs Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday Category:Notebook The Grow Show Category:Notebook What Does Blue Need Category:Thinking Chair What Does Blue Need Category:Episodes focusing on Gopher Category:Episodes focusing on Rabbit Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Tickety Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Salt Category:Episodes focusing on Mrs. Pepper Category:Episodes With The So Long Song Not Sung In The House